Reaper
by bloodylove013
Summary: En 1413, la paix est enfin signée entre les Démons et les Humains. Pour avoir massacré plus d'une vingtaine d'humains, le Semi-Démon, Drago Malfoy, voit sa tête être mise à prix. Slash. HarryXDrago
1. Jump

**Auteur :** Bloodylove013

**Pairing :** Harry X Drago (et ouiiiiiii ^^", je retombe du côté yaoiste de la force ^_^)

**Disclaimer :** Dray n'est toujours pas à moi, bouhahahahahaha T^T !!!!!!! Ni 'Ry d'ailleurs, ni aucun des personnages d'Harry Potter, dont l'univers reste à l'entière propriété de la suprêmement génialissime Rowling. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour faire mumuse avec.

**Rating :** M, parce que je le vaux bien !

* * *

Ces salops s'étouffaient, enfin, dans leur propre sang. Il avait réussit, _réussit_ !

Comment un individu ordinaire, même si à ce sujet, tout est relatif, peut-il devenir le pire des assassins ?

Peut-être plus innocent que les autres, le monstre, le démon assoiffé de sang et de haine. Peut-être un ange, perdu dans ce monde dont la logique lui a toujours échappé, qui l'a toujours rejeté. Si naïf à sa manière, malgré le sang sombre et séché sur ses mains ; se braquant, s'isolant, parce qu'il a comprit qu'en tentant de se conformer aux règles, leurs règles, il était devenu comme eux, eux qui sont à présent ses juges. Pire qu'eux ; presque une caricature grotesque, déformant, noircissant à l'extrême les défauts de la société qui l'avait condamné, se les appropriant, les faisant siens, sa marque de fabrique.

Son esprit, sa conscience enfermée, quelque part en lui, dissimulée, comme une réaction instinctive d'autodéfense, pour s'empêcher de sombrer, dans l'inextricable abîme qu'est la folie, comme un oiseau se jetant désespérément contre les barreaux de sa cage, dans le maigre espoir de se libérer, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était inutile.

Il n'était plus personne. Plus rien ; juste une coquille vide sans importance. D'ailleurs, n'en n'avait-il jamais eut ?

Le monde l'avait abandonné, et lui crachait dessus. Quelque chose, au nom amer de la haine, le dévorait lentement de l'intérieur. Il leur ferait payer, à tous, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Mais tout ceci était bien loin à présent…

Il était si fatigué...

Alors, il sauta.

* * *

- Par les couilles de Lucifer... HARRY ! TU M'ECOUTES QUAND JE TE PARLES, BORDEL ?

Le dit Harry, Incube de son état, consentit enfin à lever la tête de la boite de beignets qu'il venait de commander, la bouche pleine, débordant de toute part de nourriture, à un tel point qu'on pouvait se demander comment il était démoniaquement possible d'ingurgiter autant de nourriture à la fois. Mais, le plus extraordinaire de tout ça, ce fut qu'il réussisse à émettre, malgré tout, quelques sons, projetant, au passage, des miriades de parcelles de nourritures sur le dossier urgent qu'il était censé étudier, ouvert devant lui, et déjà tâché de chocolat fondu.

- Ch'est à moi que fous barlez, batron ? Réussit alors à dire l'impertinent, honte de tout le peuple démoniaque.

- BIEN SUR QUE C'EST A TOI QUE J'CAUSE, ABRUTI DU TROISIEME CERCLE ! S'égosilla à s'en briser les cordes vocales le Directeur du Département de Régulation du B.F.S.O, le Loup-Garou Sirius Black, en personne. QUEL MOT ES-TU INCAPABLE DE COMPRENDRE DANS " DOCUMENTS IMPORTANTS" ? Ajouta-t-il en désignant du doigt les rapports tâchés de gras, et de chocolat. TU ME VOIS RENDRE _CA_ AU PATRON ?

Un jeune Vampire Sang-Pur, du nom de Blaise Zabini, le tout nouveau adjoint de l'Agent Spécial Harry Potter, lui-même dirigeant la cellule Serpentard, débarqua à cet instant dans le bureau exigu, les bras chargés de dossiers importants à signer, après avoir défoncé la porte d'entrée d'un vigoureux coup de pieds.

Sirius Black sursauta, désarçonné par l'arrivée d'un témoin imprévu dans sa futur tentative de meutre sur la personne d'Harry Potter. Puis il se reprit :

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX, TOI ? Aboya-t-il à l'encontre du dit Zabini, qui eut un mouvement de recul quand Black se tourna vers lui.

- Euh... Hésita un instant le Vampire, avant d'adresser au Directeur du Département de Régulation un petit sourire crispé. C'est pour les dossiers à signer...

- DE QUOI ? Vociféra le Loup-Garou. TU VEUX DONNER A CE FEIGNANT ENCORE PLUS DE MATERIAUX PRECIEUX A L'ORGANISATION A FLINGUER ?

Blaise, soudain persuadé que son tout premier jour dans le Département de Régulation serait également le dernier, demanda d'une voix faible :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- TU DECAMPES ! SORS DE CE BUREAU ET APPORTES CES DOSSIERS A UNE PERSONNE COMPETANTE, N'IMPORTE QUI, SAUF CE CRETIN FINI ! FAIS CE POUR QUOI ON TE PAYE ! ALLEZ, OUSTE ! MAGNES-TOI LE TRAIN ! DU VENT !

Blaise décampa sans demander son reste, sidéré de ne pas avoir été viré.

- Enfin, Sirius, tu n'avais pas besoin de lui flanquer une frousse pareille ! Bougonna Harry, qui venait, enfin, d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- LA FERME ! JE N'EN AI PAS ENCORE FINIT AVEC TOI...

Du côté des box de la cellule Serpentard, tout le monde bouffait de rire. Sirius Black criait si fort qu'il était impossible de ne pas l'entendre. Aussi, lorsque Blaise apparut, il fut salué par une salve d'applaudissements.

Une jolie Fée brune, aux pommettes hautes, le nez légérement retroussé, et aux yeux bleus foncés, l'accueillit :

- Félicitations, te voilà dépucelé !

Elle semblait ravie, totalement indifférente aux vociférations de Sirius Black en fond sonore, indistinctes et vaguement terrifiantes.

- Moi, c'est Pansy Parkinson, sourit la brune. Et toi ?

- Blaise. Blaise Zabini.

- Joli coup ! Dit un Vampire de Classe B, c'est-à-dire, portant en lui, une parcelle de métissage avec des humains, d'une voix sinistre. Je suis Severus Rogue, précisa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

D'une pâleur à faire frémir, il était vêtu en noir de la tête au pieds.

- Enchanté, répondit timidement Blaise en lui serrant la main, après avoir laissé tomber la pile monstrueuse de dossiers urgents à signer sur le sol.

Un Veela, aux yeux en forme d'amandes inversés d'un vert lumineux, à la silhouette filiforme, et, les cheveux d'un blond foncés plaqués en arrière, tendit l'oreille, soupira, puis regarda sa montre.

- Ca va encore prendre des heures ! C'est que je crève la dalle, moi !

- Ce n'est pas encore trop grave, déclara Pansy. Tu te souviens, Theodore, quand il a réussit à réduire une partie du Département des Archives en cendres, parce qu'il avait éteind sa cigarette sur un parchemin vieux de 700 ans ? Là, ça avait vraiment chauffé !

- C'est un vrai débile ce mec, rétorqua le dit Theodore. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on l'ait tranféré de la cellule de Gryffondor, pour nous le refourguer ! A la direction de Serpentard, en plus de cela !

- Mr Potter a réduit une partie du Département des Archives en cendres ? S'exclama Blaise d'une voix horrifiée.

- C'est exactement ce que je dis ! Répondit Theodore, avec fureur. Quoique le_ Monsieur _était peut-être de trop...

- A mon humble avis, intervient Severus, je pense que cette _chère _Minerva ait tenté de se débarasser ce danger public, tout en, pour faire une pierre deux coups, sabordant notre noble cellule...

-Mouais, fit alors Pansy, ça se tient. Cette vieille Harpie n'a jamais digéré que Serpentard ait été décoré de la Croix Inversée par Dumbledore.

- J'ai toujours su qu'elle nous le ferait payer un jour ou l'autre, affirma le Vampire de Classe B. Mais, quand même, aller jusqu'à recommander Potter à la direction de Serpentard, ça dépasse toutes les limites permises de la cruauté !

- J'ai faim, répéta Theodore.

Au même instant, la porte du bureau de Potter s'ouvrit, et le désastre ambulant sortit la tête, et leur lança :

- Hé, les gars, il semblerait qu'il y en ait encore pour un moment. Je vous rejoins à la cafétéria !

- FERME CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! Hurla Sirius Black derrière lui. JE N'AI PAS ENCORE TERMINE !

La porte se referma en claquant.

* * *

Il avait mal. Horriblement mal. Même s'il ne sentait plus sa nuque. Même s'il ne sentait plus rien en dessous de son bassin. Ses jambes, réduies en bouillie par l'impact, s'étaient entrelacées, comme une natte de petite fille. Il émit une sorte de chuintement puis commença à paniquer, sentant qu'il était en train de se noyer dans son propre sang. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il allait s'étouffer. Pourquoi le choc, l'impact de son corps sur le sol après une chute de plus de treize étages ne l'avait pas tué sur le coup ?

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi..._

Il avait violemment heurté les vélos parqués dans la cour de l'immeuble, avant de rebondir sur l'asphalte.

Il entendait, vaguement, des gens crier, hurler tout autour de lui. Leur longue plainte sourde se mouvant en un hurlement de terreur qui lui agressait ce qui lui restait de tympans.

_La ferme ! _

Ses traits distingués étaient froissés par la douleur. Son corps crachait des jets de sang en spasmes rythmés. La douleur physique était atroce. Pourtant, la mort ne venait toujours pas, comme si le Faucheuse prenait un malin plaisir à le laisser mourir lentement, pour lui permettre de ressentir, à chaque seconde, ce qu'il avait fait souffrir à ces victimes.

Il avait mal...

* * *

- Drago Malfoy, dit Sirius Black, en déposant précotieusement un dossier, après avoir viré du plat de sa main, tout ce qui n'avait rien avoir avec le travail de bureau, sur le meuble de bois de cerisier. Un Semi-Démon, précisa-t-il.

Dans le bureau du Directeur de Serpentard, le Directeur du Département de Régulation venait de finir son harangue, renonçant à la fin de son sermon après s'être brisée la voix. Ainsi, après une longue quinte de toux, Sirius, presque devenu aphone, dû se résoudre à ne parler que du pourquoi il avait dû se déplacer chez les Serpentards, au départ.

Harry se mit à feuilleter, d'un air absent, le dossier aux pages plastifiées, tout en se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir accepté de remplacer le vieux Horace Slughorn, au départ en retraite de celui-ci, au poste de Directeur de Serpentard. Une photographie aggrafé sur la première page du dossier attira son attention : un jeune adolescent, aux cheveux blonds d'une pâleur lunaire, presque surnaturelle, ce qui, après réflexion, était sûrement le cas, coupés dans la nuque, au teint laiteux, aux yeux gris pâles étirés vers les tempes, et aux traits aristocratiques, le fixait avec malvéillance.

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était qu'une photo ; il n'empêche qu'il n'aimait pas la manière qu'avait ce type de le regarder.

Voyant le peu d'intérêt que semblait susciter cette affaire chez son subordonné, le Directeur du Département de Régulation précisa, du bout des lèvres :

- D'après nos sources, ce garçon aurait pour père un _Shinigami_...

Harry tiqua. Son visage, quittant enfin son expression m'en-foutiste, s'assombrit brusquement.

La situation était grave.

* * *

Blaise, Pansy, Severus et Theodore descendirent dans le restaurant du Bureau Fédéral de Sécurité d'Outremonde, discutant tranquillement dans l'escalier. A l'entrée de la salle, chacun prit un plateau couleur bordeau en fibres de verre et se glissa dans la queue remplie de superviseurs, de secrétaires, d'analystes et d'agents de tous âges, et de toutes races. Blaise crut même apercevoir un Troll.

Blaise commanda un pichet remplit à raz-bord de sang frais à la réserve, si bien qu'il fut le dernier membre de Serpentard à arriver à la caisse. Une fois qu'il eut payé, il balaya la salle du regard, cherchant ses nouveaux collègues des yeux. Il s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la salle, regardant autour de lui.

Pas la moindre trace des membres de Serpentard.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par se résigner à l'idée de manger tout seul. Il se mit donc à la recherche d'une place discrète, peut-être près de ce groupe de vieux comptables Gobelins ? Il fit un pas dans leur direction...

- Hey ! dit Pansy, en lui expédiant un vigoureux coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Hmm ? Fit Blaise, surprit, ayant manqué de lâcher son plateau sous le choc.

- On est assis là-bas, précisa-t-elle en lui indiquant de la main une table au loin.

Elle y avait déjà déposé son plateau avant de revenir le rechercher.

Il la suivit, et ils rejoignirent Severus et Theodore.

Une fois assit, Blaise remarqua que Severus s'était contenté de commander de la nourriture normale. Enfin, de la nourriture normale pour un Être Humain. Mais plutôt inhabituel pour un Vampire, par sa totale absence de sang, Humain ou animal. Il se contentait... D'une _salade_ ! Cela s'expliquait sans doute par le fait que Severus était à moitié humain, mais quand même... Cela restait plutôt _surprenant _!

A cet instant précis, alors qu'il venait à peine de s'asseoir, une petite sonnerie stridente retentit. Severus sortit un minuscule bipeur de sa poche, avant de froncer les sourcils :

- Nan, mais je rêve ! Marmonna-t-il, en le remettant dans sa poche.

- Quoi ? Demanda Pansy, tout en s'acharnant à découper avec son couteau la gigantesque tentacule d'Être de l'Eau qu'elle avait commandé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ' Y a un problème ?

- Notre _Bien-Aimé_ patron nous convoque de suite dans son bureau...

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Coupa aussitôt Theodore. Même Lucifer en personne ne me fera pas sauter ma pause déjeuner !

- Tout de suite, j'ai dis ! Insista Severus de sa voix éternellement sinistre, mais cette fois aux intonations vaguement menaçantes. Ce givré est la premier à reconnaitre la sacralité de la bouffe ; donc, s'il nous convoque, de lui-même, en pleine pause déjeuner plutôt que se remplir l'estomac...

Pansy, et Theodore échangèrent un regard. Et, dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, tous les trois se levèrent.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Demanda Blaise. Mais j'ai pas encore fini de...

- Comme nous tous, répliqua Theodore, avant de l'attraper violemment par le col, pour le tirer derrière lui. Alors, ramènes tes fesses, le nouveau !

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les cinq dans une Ford Taurus verte, la voiture de fonction déléguée à la cellule Serpentard. Après une discussion plutôt musclée, et surtout après avoir manqué de se faire égorger par Severus, Harry avait finit par renoncer, au grand soulagement de ses subordonnés, à prendre le volant.

Blaise finit par sortir de sa contemplation de la route défilant devant lui, et finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, brisant ainsi le silence mortuaire qui s'était installé :

- Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'on censé faire exactement ?

- Supprimer un foutu Semi-Shinigami, répondit, magnanime, Theodore, avant de vociférer : T'as pas écouté ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure ou quoi ?

- Si, si... Mais, le truc que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est... Euh... C'est quoi, au fait, un Shinigami ?

Il y eut un silence stupéfait.

- T'es sûr que t'as fais tes classes, toi ? Demanda Theodore, d'un ton suspicieux.

- Suffit, Nott ! Siffla Harry.

Il se tourna vers son nouvel adjoint, avant de lui dire, d'un ton apaisant, avec un sourire presque radieux :

- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas pensé à t'expliquer, désolé. C'est vrai, on aurait dû : après tout, tu es tout nouveau, et tu n'es âgé que d'une cinquantaine d'années : tu n'as pas pu donc entendre parler, de près ou de loin, de ce qu'est un Shinigami, ni de ce qu'ils sont capables de faire...

Blaise ne répondit rien, et attendit la suite.

- Il y a près de trois siècles, alors que j'étais encore tout nouveau dans l'Agence, les Shinigamis pullulaient. Comme tu le sais, les peuples démoniaques ont signé avec les Humains le Traîté de Pragues en 1413, mettant fin à plus de 700 ans de guerre. De notre côté, pour nous mettre à l'abri de tout nouveau conflit avec les Humains, nos espèces ont décidé de vivre cachés, en parallèle de l'Humanité. Mais certains d'entre nous se satisfaisaient fort bien de la Guerre, et ne pouvaient accepter, un seul instant, qu'elle prenne fin...

- Les Shinigamis, complèta Blaise dans un souffle.

- Ouais, continua Harry. Ces... _Parasites_ sont, normalement, à la base, les seuls d'entre nous, à pouvoir mourir de vieillesse. Et c'était une chose qu'ils n'ont jamais pu supporter. Jusqu'aller vampiriser -pardonne-moi de cette expression mais j'en vois pas d'autre, l'espérance de vie des Humains qu'ils massacraient.

Devant le regard interrogatif du Vampire de Sang-Pur, Harry poussa un soupir, avant de préciser :

- La date de décès de chaque Être Humain, tout comme pour chaque Démon, est prévue dès sa conception par Ceux d'En Haut... Les Shinigamis ont réussit, et on ignore toujours comment, à récupérer l'espérance de vie restante aux Humains qu'ils tuaient, cumulant avec leurs victimes, une espérance de vie de plus en plus importante, jusqu'à devenir immortels, jusqu'à commettre des massacres au-delà de l'immaginable. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, de tels êtres représentaient une véritable menace pour le Traîté de Pragues, et le paix établie entre le monde des Humains, et le nôtre... Nous les avons donc pourchassé, et massacré. D'après les registres, le dernier d'entre eux, Lucius Malfoy, a été abattu en 1980.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, il semblerait que cet enfant de pute ait réussit à procréer avant de crever ! Cracha Harry avec une hargne qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Et, comme il n'y avait plus aucune femelle de sa propre espèce encore en vie, il s'est croisé avec une Humaine !

- Vous voulez dire que... Ce gosse... ?

- Exactement ! Acquiesta Pansy. Ce cher -comment s'appelle-t-il déjà, ah, oui, _Drago Malfoy_ semble avoir hérité des instincts sanguinaires de son cher papa. A 16 ans et des poussières, ce cher petit a déjà sur le dos le meutre de sa propre mère, de son beau-père, de trois de ses professeurs, et de quinze de ces camarades de classe ! Joli carton !

- Mais, je doute que ça soit pour les mêmes raisons que son regretté paternel, répondit Severus de son éternelle voix de croquemort, sinon il n'aurait pas tenté de se suicider juste après. Quoi qu'il en soit, aux vues de son ascendance, la hiérarchie pense que le plus sage, pour la paix, serait de le supprimer, purement et simplement.

* * *

P'tit sondage : cette fanfic vaut-elle la peine d'être continué ? Si oui, tapez 1. Si non, tapez 0. Dans tous les cas, une review ?


	2. Let me die

Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraitre, voici ENFIN la suite de_ Reaper_. Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue à poster la suite de _Reaper_... Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre ^^. Merci à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui ont prit la peine de me laisser des reviews, ainsi qu'à tout simplement tout ceux qui suivent cette fic !

Enjoy ! ^_^

* * *

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans l'automobile. Chacun était perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Theodore, de son côté, se remémorait la soirée plutôt étrange qu'il avait vécu la veille. Il avait finit, après plusieurs mois de harcèlements quotidiens, par accepter une invitation à diner de Ron Weasley, pour avoir enfin la paix. Le résultat était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginé, même dans ses pires cauchemars. Ce type était encore pire que Potter quand il s'agissait de la nourriture, c'était tout dire ! Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils soient meilleurs amis tous les deux ! Le diner aux chandelles dans un des restaurant les plus huppés du septième cercle s'était rapidement transformé en une expression particulièrement traumatisante ; Theodore ne souvenait pas avoir déjà eut aussi honte. Le Gryffondor avait mangé, s'était gavé comme une oie, tout en émettant des sons particulièrement répugnants. Mais le pire était encore à venir : quand, après qu'il ait réussi à le trainer dans son lit, le roux eut l'idée de génie d'utiliser des frites surgelées à la place des glaçons pour « pimenter leurs ébats » comme il disait…

Severus vivait lui aussi quelques étrangetés dans son couple. Sirius Black, son amant depuis près d'un an, prenait la Saint-Valentin avec un sérieux excessivement ridicule pour un prétendu Démon. Voilà des semaines qu'il le harcelait pour savoir ce que Severus comptait lui offrir pour l'occasion. Sa dernière trouvaille en date ? Prendre en otage la pensine, dans laquelle le Vampire avait stocké des souvenirs plus ou moins compromettants et lui laisser dans sa chambre une beugluante qui lui lança, avec un accent russe bien prononcé : « Nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler… » Severus se promit de confisquer la collection de vieux films humains de ce dégénéré dès son retour de mission. Ils avaient décidément trop d'influence sur l'esprit faible et influençable du Loup Garou pour que Severus se risque à les lui laisser plus longtemps.

Pansy, elle, avait voulu faire hier soir comme dans les films, et avait mit feu à la photo de son ex, avant de la jeter à la poubelle. Seul léger petit problème : elle n'aurait pas faire ça dans une poubelle en plastique, cela aurait pu lui permettre de ne pas réduire la moitié de son appartement en cendres.

Harry, lui, sans surprise, pensait à la nourriture qu'il mangerait dès qu'il pourrait. Après tout, ça faisait presque quarante minutes qu'il n'avait rien mangé, il commençait à avoir très faim.

Blaise crut naïvement que ses coéquipiers étaient préoccupés, tout comme lui était particulièrement troublé par ce qu'Harry Potter lui avait raconté. Si tout ceci était vrai… Si cet enfant était si dangereux et représentait une telle menace, pourquoi diable n'envoyer qu'une seule équipe ? N'était-ce pas quelque risqué ou présomptueux de leur part ?

* * *

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, les secours s'activaient. On leur avait signalé une tentative de suicide à Lewisham. Un adolescent s'était jeté dans le vide. Et aussi incroyable que celui puisse paraitre pour les ambulanciers, il était non seulement encore en vie, mais aussi, et c'était cela le plus surprenant, encore conscient, malgré le fait qu'il soit tombé du sixième étage.

Mais les malheureux n'étaient pas encore au bout de leur surprise.

- Petit, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Vérifia un des ambulanciers, inquiet du fait que l'adolescent le fixe sans ciller, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Oui… Répondit l'enfant toujours sans ciller, d'une voix parfaitement tangible et claire, totalement inappropriée pour quelqu'un ayant perdu autant de sang. Je ne sens plus rien en-dessous de la poitrine, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la conservation.

L'ambulancier échangea un regard surpris avec son collègue. Le petit blond semblait souffrir d'une sérieuse fracture du crâne ; il aurait du être plongé dans le coma… Et toutes ses blessures : trois côtes fracturées ayant entrainé la perforation du poumon droit -l'adolescent devrait éprouver de graves problèmes respiratoires, ce qui ne semblait pas du tout être le cas du petit blond étendu sur le sol. Ses jambes n'était plus qu'un amas informe de chair sanglante et d'os brisés. Il était impossible que cet adolescent soit conscient après avoir subit des blessures aussi graves.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit l'ambulancier d'une voix rassurante. Nous allons t'emmener à l'hôpital et…

Il s'interrompit. Sous ses yeux ébahis ainsi que ceux de son collègue et de tous les badauds qui s'étaient massés par curiosité tout autour d'eux, la flaque de sang s'écoulant tout autour du corps supplicié se résorba d'elle-même, comme brusquement aspiré par le sol. Mais ce n'était pas le plus impressionnant : dans un craquement sec, les os se ressoudèrent soudainement. Les blessures se refermèrent, avant de parfaitement cicatriser, comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eut.

Les deux ambulanciers eurent un mouvement de recul.

_Impossible, impossible !_

L'adolescent se releva, parfaitement soigné, le visage impassible. Les ambulanciers reculèrent alors franchement, avant de partir carrément en courant en hurlant; bientôt imités par les curieux, dans la plus grande panique.

* * *

Les Serpentard avaient perdu du temps. Ne connaissant absolument pas Londres, côté humain, ils avaient du se résoudre à faire confiance à Harry, qui été élevé par des Humains, pour les guider. Sans surprise, l'ex-Gryffondor n'avait réussit qu'à les perdre un peu plus. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir erré plus d'une heure dans un quartier huppé qu'ils avaient enfin comprit qu'ils se trouvaient non pas à Lewisham, mais à Greenwich, contrairement à ce que Potter leur prétendait avec énergie.

Il y eut trois hurlements de rage simultanés, si stridents que, sept kilomètres plus loin, Mrs Smith, une retraitée qui promenait innocemment son chien, s'écroula raide morte, foudroyée par une crise cardiaque. Deux rues plus loin, Sybille Trelawney, une vieille folle passionnée d'ésotérisme, s'imagina que le son inhumain qui déchira la tranquillité du quartier était une tentative de son défunt mari de communiquer avec elle de l'haut-delà.

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES DINGUE ? S'insurgea Blaise, perdant pour la première fois son calme depuis qu'il avait été affecté chez ces dégénérés du bulbe. LÂCHEZ-LE TOUT DE SUITE, VOUS ALLEZ LE TUER ! S'écria-t-il en tentant de libérer son supérieur, qui commençait franchement à manquer d'air, de l'emprise de Theodore Nott qui s'appliquait à essayer de l'étrangler de toute la force de ses mains.

- Tant mieux ! Commenta sobrement Severus, en observant la scène avec un sourire radieux.

- Euuuuh… Intervint Pansy, en lançant un regard inquiet au visage de l'Incube qui commençait à prendre une inquiétante teinte violacée. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Le Veela tue cet abrutit. Nous, on regarde et on se réjouit. Fin de l'histoire, répondit tranquillement Severus.

- Je ne dis pas que je suis contre, mais bon… Vous ne pensez pas qu'on manque un peu de temps là ? Je vous rappelle qu'on est en mission…

- LÂCHEZ-LE, rugit une nouvelle fois Blaise tandis que ses prunelles prenaient une teinte écarlate et que ses crocs s'allongeaient. JE NE LE RÉPÈTERAIS PAS DEUX FOIS !

- Okay, okay… Obéit Theodore qui ne tenait pas à être vidé de son sang.

Au même moment, une innocente cabine téléphonique qui n'avait rien avoir avec toute cette histoire explosa, dans un concert de hurlements de la part des malheureux humains se trouvant à proximité.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda alors Pansy avec sollicitude à Theodore qui s'efforçait à reprendre son calme. Le bon côté c'est que tu as tué cette cabine téléphonique, c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air louche, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton très sérieux.

- Bon, ça suffit le bordel, intervint Severus qui reprenait l'affaire en main. Pansy, arrête-toi à la prochaine office de tourisme que tu vois : je vais prendre un plan.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils réussirent enfin à rejoindre Lewisham.

- Ah oui, d'accord… Commenta alors Pansy. C'est… euh… Différent.

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être une petite fille de riche gâtée pourrie comme toi, répliqua vertement Harry, agacé.

- Silence, siffla Theodore alors que Pansy s'apprêtait à répliquer. J'entends quelque chose…

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui, assez intéressés. Theodore était un Veela ; l'ouïe de cette espèce était la plus perçante que tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer.

- Tourne à droite, ordonna-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry, prit par une mauvais pressentiment.

- Le Shinigami… Il a recommencé.

* * *

Drago ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi était-il toujours en vie ? Il aurait du… Il aurait tellement voulu que tout cela finisse…

_- Sale monstre_, lui avait dit sa mère.

Drago pouvait entendre cette voix, résonner douloureusement, en échos, dans sa tête.

_Monstre, monstre…_

Il l'avait tué. Pour qu'elle se taise, enfin. Il avait voulu lui faire mal, comme elle lui avait toujours fait mal… Il avait voulu lui faire la haine, comme elle le haïssait depuis qu'il était né, pour la simple raison qu'il existait. Mais elle avait eut raison, elle avait toujours eut raison. Il n'était qu'un putain de monstre, comme l'avait été son père.

Les gens hurlaient, s'enfuyaient…

_Monstre, monstre, monstre, monstre !_

Si son « immortalité » était quelque chose qu'il ne découvrait que maintenant -après tout, son beau-père l'avait battu pendant des années, et l'avait expédié à l'hôpital de très nombreuses fois sans que cela ne cause aucun problème ; ce n'était pas le cas du pouvoir qu'il avait découvert quelques semaines auparavant…

Tout ces gens qui criaient tout autour de lui commençaient à l'agacer très sérieusement. Il leva lentement les bras, les garda en hauteur quelques secondes, tandis que ses yeux devenaient entièrement noirs, sans pupilles, ni blanc… Puis les abaissa. Les badauds s'écroulèrent instantanément sur le sol, morts. Ses yeux reprirent alors leur teinte grise habituelle. Et comme à chaque fois, un bien-être indescriptible l'envahit, comparable à celui que l'on éprouve après un orgasme. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol, fauché par l'incroyable plaisir qui pulsait dans chaque petite parcelle de son corps.

Après de longues minutes, une Ford Taurus verte déboula à toute allure dans la petite cour de l'immeuble, avant de s'arrêter, dans une espèce de dérapage contrôlé devant l'adolescent.

Cinq personnes, étrangement habillées, en sortirent.

- Oh, Lucifer, souffla un jeune métisse qui semblait avoir son âge, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, en se rendant compte de la présence de tous ces cadavres autour d'eux.

- C'est tes premiers cadavres, Zabini ? Se moqua un jeune homme plus âgé plutôt grand et maigre. C'est plutôt bizarre pour un suceur de sang…

- Suffit, Nott ! Siffla un homme brun aux grands yeux verts véritablement émeraude. Drago Malfoy ? Interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Au nom des lois d'Outremonde, je vous arrête !

* * *

Blaise lui lança un regard surprit : pourquoi l'arrêter ? N'était-il pas censé le tuer, surtout après un tel massacre ?

- Pas vraiment, lui chuchota alors Pansy.

Le Vampire resta interdit quelques secondes, avant de se rappeler que les Fées étaient télépathes, donc que la jeune fille avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Il a tué des Humains... C'est vrai, nous avions reçu l'ordre de les abattre. Mais, vu le véritable massacre qu'il vient de faire, nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons le ramener vivant à Outremonde. Après quoi, nous le livrerons aux Chasseurs...

* * *

Drago éclata de rire, d'une façon qui n'avait absolument rien d'humain ni de drôle. Ses yeux redevinrent entièrement noirs.

- Je ne sais absolument pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous me voulez... Mais, vous allez mourir.

Il leva les bras. Ce ne fut que quand il vit une véritable boule de feu se former dans la paume droite du brun, de la lumière se former dans les deux mains de la jolie fille, les yeux du grand maigrichon virer au blanc, sans pupilles ni prunelles ; et les yeux du métisse ainsi que ceux de l'homme pâle et émacié resté à l'écart virer au rouge sang ainsi que leurs canines s'allonger, qu'il comprit qu'il avait un problème.

* * *

Voilà vouilou. Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre d'expédié. A dans 4 jours pour le chapitre III : _le monstre au visage d'ange_


	3. le monstre au visage d'ange

Et un autre chapitre, un !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le Semi-Démon, en les dévisageant un à un d'un regard neutre.

- Tu sais parfaitement qui on est, saleté de Shinigami de mes deux, rétorqua Theodore avec son agressivité habituelle.

- Pour la dernière fois, Nott : ferme-la ! Rugit Harry.

- Saleté de quoi ? S'étonna Drago, une expression de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

- NE ME DIS PAS DE LA FERMER, POTTER ! Explosa le Veela.

- Puuuutaaaaaain, les mecs, intervint Pansy. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ?

Theodore ne lui prêta aucune attention :

- J'EN AI PLUS QUE MARRE QUE TU NOUS DONNES SANS CESSE DES ORDRES !

- RIEN A FOUTRE QUE TU EN AIES MARRE OU NON, TU OBEIS AUX ORDRES ET C'EST TOUT ! SI TU AS UN PROBLEME AVEC ÇA, 'FALLAIT PAS T'ENGAGER ! Hurla Harry à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER TOUS LES DEUX ? Cria Severus Rogue, qui perdait patience.

Drago avança vers eux, les regardant droit dans les yeux, les mains dans le dos. Les cinq inconnus ne lui prêtaient plus aucune attention, trop occupés à se disputer et à se hurler dessus. Amusé de voir ses futurs victimes aussi inconscientes du danger, il fléchit les genoux et fit apparaitre dans sa main gauche une boule d'énergie noire.

Harry en oublia instantanément sa colère. Et tout le reste.

- A COUVERT !

En un éclair, tous les cinq se retrouvèrent cachés derrière la Ford Taurus Verte, parcourant les cinquante mètres qui les séparaient du véhicule en un dixième de seconde, sous les yeux ébahis de Drago. Mais ce dernier se reprit très vite ; il lança la boule d'énergie qui explosa contre la carrosserie de l'automobile, dans un vacarme épouvantable.

- Oh, Lucifer ! Oh, Lucifer ! Hurla Pansy, totalement paniquée, tandis que le Shinigami continuait à les bombarder de boules d'énergie en flot continu.

Harry lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

- T'inquiète pas, Pansy. Je maîtrise la situation.

- Ah oui ? C'est ça que tu appelles contrôler la situation ? C'est censé me rassurer ou me foutre les jetons ?

Harry se contenta de continuer à sourire, malgré le flot nourris de projectiles qu'ils subissaient ; et de la main droite, forma une nouvelle boule de feu entre ses doigts, puis la lança à l'aveuglette par-dessus la Ford Taurus en ruine. Il y eut comme un bruit d'explosion, mais comme ils continuaient à être attaqués, leur cible ne semblait pas avoir été particulièrement touché.

- Merde, jura soudainement Theodore. Il est passé où le nouveau ?

Drago commençait à perdre patience ; il ne s'amusait plus du tout là, et commençait même à s'ennuyer. Ces types, avec les pouvoirs qu'ils semblaient détenir, auraient pu être des adversaires intéressants, mais au lieu de ça, ils se terraient comme des rats.

Il était temps d'en finir… Se dit-il en s'approchant de la Ford Taurus.

A l'instant précis où Drago tenta de lever les bras, pour tous les tuer d'une crise cardiaque comme toutes ses autres victimes, ce qui semblait être un Vampire, avec ses crocs et ses yeux rouge écarlate, s'élança brusquement sur lui. Sauf qu'il ne bondit pas sur lui, mais projeta tout son poids contre la portière arrière ouverte, la claquant sur le bras et l'épaule du petit blond alors que ce dernier formait une nouvelle boule d'énergie noire dans sa paume.

Harry sentit les boules d'énergie, projetés inconsciemment par le Shinigami sous l'effet de la douleur, frôler son visage après avoir fait exploser les vitres en éclats. Il tourna la tête, et vit le Shinigami, toujours aussi étonnamment calme. Harry se surprit, malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, à le trouver beau, monstrueusement beau.

- Courez ! Courez ! _Courez !_ Hurla alors Blaise à ses coéquipiers.

Il rouvrit la portière de la Ford Taurus et la claqua à nouveau de toutes ses forces contre Drago.

Ce dernier ne prononça pas un mot. La totalité de son bras droit était à l'intérieur de la voiture. Il était complètement insensibilisé même si ce n'était pas lui qui avait essayé le plus gros du choc mais son épaule écrasée par le cadre de la portière.

En dépit de la douleur fulgurante, Drago continua à regarder le Vampire dans le blanc des yeux, tout entièrement concentré sur lui. Il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de l'entendre émettre un son. Il allait montrer à ce débile à qui il avait affaire.

Le Vampire dévisageait Drago, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, totalement terrorisé et hystérique, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à claquer une troisième fois la portière sur le Shinigami.

Lorsqu'il écarta à nouveau la portière, Drago ne tenta pas de dégager son épaule et son bras comme il l'aurait pu, mais il pointa sa main gauche sur le ventre du garde et lui sourit.

Et la boule d'énergie partit… Blaise Zabini tomba en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte, fixant Drago et son sourire cruel, et s'écroula sur le sol.

- Pauvre connard ! Dit calmement le blond.

Dans un pur accès de sadisme, il visa successivement son entrejambe et ses rotules. Et tira à nouveau.

Blaise ne pouvait crier. La douleur dans son ventre et son entrejambe et ses genoux était si intense qu'il ne pouvait même plus respirer.

Drago souriait. Il avait déjà vu des scènes similaires de très nombreuses fois, mais il ne s'en lassait toujours pas.

- NON ! Hurla quelqu'un derrière lui.

Drago fut alors soudainement projeté en avant. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne bougea plus. Puis il gémit et tenta de se redresser, ne parvenant qu'à rouler sur le dos. Il avait mal, terriblement mal… Il ne saignait pas. Il ne semblait souffrir d'aucune blessure. Pourtant, il avait mal, mal, mal…

Il regarda celui qui l'avait attaqué par derrière, le grand blond à la silhouette filiforme que les autres appelaient…

- Bien joué, Nott, dit le brun aux grands yeux émeraudes qui semblait avoir quelques talents pyrokinésistes, en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de son coéquipier, si fort que celui-ci eut les genoux qui fléchirent sous l'impact.

- Oh Lucifer, Blaise ! S'exclama la jeune femme en se précipitant au chevet du Vampire.

- Pousses toi, Pansy, intervint l'homme pâle et émacié, en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Il planta ses crocs dans son propre poignet, puis plaqua la plaie contre la bouche de son congénère blessé.

- Bois, ordonna-t-il d'un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique.

- On n'aurait pas dû l'emmener avec nous, dit alors Theodore. Zabini est un gratte-papier, il n'a pas encore obtenu son accréditation, son protocole de terrain…

- Et alors ? Rétorqua Harry. Moi non plus ! Pourtant, je suis toujours sur le terrain.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois un bon exemple, intervint Pansy. Sans vouloir te vexer.

Harry eut un petit rire, tandis qu'il sortait son paquet de cigarettes de la poche arrière de son jean.

- Puis-je vous rappeller que si on ne l'avait pas emmené avec nous cette fois-ci, on ne serait déjà plus là pour en parler ?

- Ferme-la et donne-moi une de ces saloperies, rétorqua Theodore.

Il lui arracha le paquet des mains, alluma une cigarette, expira la fumée et se détendit enfin.

De son côté, toujours gémissant de douleur à terre, Drago nageait en pleine confusion. Il était littéralement sidéré. Comment pouvait-il avoir aussi mal sans être blessé ? Peut-être une blessure interne ? Dans ce cas, rien de très grave, il n'avait qu'à attendre qu'il régénère, comme tout à l'heure… Sauf que plus le temps passait, plus la douleur augmentait d'intensité.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de repousser le mugissement des parasites qui menaçait d'engloutir son cerveau, et s'efforça de réfléchir de manière cohérente. Il fallait qu'il lutte contre l'étourdissement. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à s'enfuir. Le moindre raisonnement un peu censé était aussitôt submergé par des vagues de nausée… Et de douleur.

« Ressaisis-toi ! »

Il banda ses muscles des dernières forces qui lui restait, et se releva dans un effort terrible. Il plissa des yeux, tenta de discerner les silhouettes floues qu'il distinguer tout autour de lui.

« Pas comme ça. Pas comme un chien. Pas comme une chose insignifiante et sans valeur. Pas comme ça. »

Il les tuerait. Il les tuerait tous. Il ne les laisserait pas le tuer.

Il décida de faire quelques pas en avant. Il y parvint non sans mal, mais commit l'erreur de baisser les yeux et perdit aussitôt sa concentration. Ses genoux lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux.

- Merde ! Cracha Drago avec hargne.

- Tu ferais mieux de rester couché, lui conseilla alors Theodore qui l'observait jusqu'alors en silence comme ses coéquipiers dans ses tentatives désespérées pour se remettre debout. Je t'ai jeté un sort, qui bride tes pouvoirs. Si tu luttes, ton cœur risque de…

- La ferme ! Rugit Drago avec colère. Je ne suis pas encore mort !

Ses yeux virèrent de nouveau entièrement au noir. Drago poussa un gémissement douloureux et s'écroula, évanouit.

- Très bien, les gars, commenta Harry après un petit moment de silence. On l'embarque.

Sans un mot, Theodore et Pansy attrapèrent à bras le corps le Shinigami inerte et le balancèrent sans la moindre douceur dans la Ford Taurus -à présent bonne pour la casse.

Rogue aida Blaise, toujours dans un état très faible -bien que ses blessures se soit résorbés grâce au sang qu'il lui avait donné, à se relever et à rejoindre leurs coéquipiers dans l'automobile.

- Attendez un peu, demanda Harry avec suspicion. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez mit le Shinigami dans le coffre ?

- ' Y a pas de place pour six, répondit tranquillement Nott.

- Je te rappelle qu'il est à moitié humain, rappela Harry d'un ton sévère. Il risque d'étouffer si on le laisse là-dedans.

- Autant te prévenir, lui dit alors Pansy avec mauvaise humeur. Il est hors de question que l'un d'entre nous aille à sa place dans le coffre.

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça !

- Et donc, dit Rogue. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour qu'on puisse se caser à six dans cette putain de voiture ?

Theodore laissa échapper de longues récriminations sur les « enfoirés qui n'avaient pas pensé à leur retour avec le prisonnier », avant de supposer que « si ça se trouves, ils n'avaient même pas prévu qu'ils reviennent vivants de cette mission ».

- Vous rentrez avec la Ford Taurus. Moi, je vais transplaner avec le prisonnier, proposa Harry.

Silence.

- Le pire, finit par dire Theodore. C'est qu'il a l'air vraiment sérieux…

- C'est totalement hors de question, trancha Rogue. Jamais je ne prendrais le risque de laisser un prisonnier entre tes mains.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Fit Harry, vexé.

- Parce que tu es un véritable aimant à problèmes et à catastrophes ! Tu pourrais très bien réussir à te transplaner à Tombouctou ou en Antarctique sans le vouloir ! Tu serais aussi très bien oublier le Shinigami sur le côté et ne t'en rendre compte que demain soir… Que sais-je encore ! Tout ça pour te dire qu'il en est hors de question !

- Je plussoies, confirma Pansy.

- Tu quoi ? Demanda Theodore, sourcils froncés.

-… Enfin, bref, je suis d'accord avec Rogue quoi.

- Ah… Bin, moi aussi tiens, dit Theodore.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, s'énerva Harry. Même si vous avez l'air de l'oublier très souvent, c'est moi qui dirige qui cette putain de cellule !

- Si seulement… Murmura Rogue avec désespoir.

- Donc, je commande et vous obéissez. Point, à la ligne.

Avant que le reste de son équipe ait eut le temps de l'arrêter, il hissa le jeune Semi-Démon dans ses bras et transplana.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'on est mal barré, commenta sombrement Theodore, d'un ton qui n'aurait pas été déplacé pour une oraison funèbre.

* * *

Ce ne fut que quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, qu'il comprit qu'il avait un problème. Rogue avait eut raison. Il n'était peut être pas à Tombouctou -il aurait préféré, mais il n'était pas non plus de retour à Outremonde, à en juger tous ces Chasseurs qui le tenaient en joue.

* * *

Voilà vouilou. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si oui, review ? Si non, review aussi ? ^_^


	4. Les Chasseurs

- Ahem… Bonsoir, fut tout ce qu'Harry trouva à dire face à toutes ces armes anti-Démons braquées sur lui.

_Oh, joie… _Se dit l'Incube avec ironie, en reconnaissant tout autour de lui le grand hall spacieux de ce qui semblait être le QG londonien de l'Ordre.

Seul changement depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu : un distributeur de sodas, dans un coin de la pièce, sur lequel était collé un carton annonçant HORS D'USAGE. Et malgré tous les progrès technologiques qu'avaient accomplis les Humains –ainsi que les Démons, depuis cette époque, l'endroit était toujours obstinément éclairé par une rangée de torches.

Les Chasseurs, tous vêtus d'un long imperméable sombre malgré la chaleur étouffante, le fixaient avec un dégoût et une hostilité à peine voilés.

La plupart de ces Chasseurs étaient bien entendu trop jeunes pour avoir connu la Grande Guerre, mais lui, qui approchait de ses huit cent ans, s'en souvenait parfaitement. Les Démons, dans leur volonté de coopération inter-espèces, avaient oublié trop rapidement ce qu'étaient en réalité les Chasseurs un Ordre composé entièrement formés d'Humains qui naissaient, grandissaient et mourraient dans le seul et unique but de faire couler du sang démoniaque…

Lors de l'élaboration du Traité de Prague, il avait été partisan de l'idée d'imposer la dissolution de cet Ordre. Mais les Chasseurs avaient répondu que l'existence même de leur Ordre garantissait l'existence et surtout la survie de la paix entre leurs deux mondes après tout, les Chasseurs n'étaient-ils pas les seuls Humains à posséder des pouvoirs, donc les seuls à pouvoir repousser une attaque, en cas de violation du traité ? Les Démons avaient finalement accepté cette condition sine qua none à la paix, après sept cent ans d'une guerre particulièrement meurtrière pour les deux camps. Même si aucun d'eux ne pourrait jamais oublier que si, justement, les Chasseurs possédaient certains pouvoirs, ce n'était que pour une seule et unique raison : les membres fondateurs de l'Ordre –autrement dit les ancêtres des membres actuels, un groupe de onze Humains fanatisés ayant entendu parlé des étranges propriétés du sang de Vampire, avaient attaqué et massacré une famille de Vampires de Sang Pur entière pour se repaitre de leur sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Cet acte délibéré et gratuit avait brisé la paix fragile qui régnait jusqu'alors entre les deux mondes et déclenché la Grande Guerre.

- Harry Potter… Dit alors une voix.

L'Incube se retourna dans un bond, Drago Malfoy toujours inconscient dans ses bras, pour tomber nez à nez avec le Chasseur qu'il avait espéré plus que tout au monde ne jamais revoir. Ce visage pâle, aux traits finement ciselés, aussi glacial qu'une statue de marbre, encadré de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en catogan… Ces iris rougeoyants, si semblables à ceux des Vampires…

C'était cette dureté, cette distance, qui avait attiré Harry par le passé. Il fut un temps où sous cette façade battait un cœur plus tendre à son égard, mais, désormais, il était avec lui plus dure que la pierre.

- Tom, dit alors Harry avec froideur en reconnaissant à qui il avait affaire.

Les lèvres de celui-ci se tordirent en un horrible rictus :

- Le grand, le tout-puissant Harry Potter… Le « _Chasseur _d'Humains » nous donne l'immense l'honneur de venir nous rendre visite ?

La mâchoire de l'Incube se crispa imperceptiblement.

- Je sais que cela te démange, susurra le Chasseur avec une sorte d'infinie délectation. Je sais que rien ne te ferais plus plaisir que de me tuer… Mais c'est trop tard. Tes pouvoirs ont été scellés à 90% de leurs anciennes capacités aujourd'hui, même le plus faible de mes hommes pourrait te mettre hors-combat sans aucun problème. Alors… Que nous vaut le plaisir ?

Le regard rubis se posa sur le corps inanimé du Semi-Démon.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec lui ?

Drago Malfoy avait tué beaucoup trop d'Humains pour être de la compétence exclusive d'Outremonde selon certaines clauses du Traité, il devait être livré aux Chasseurs, pour être jugé ou plutôt supplicié par l'espèce à laquelle appartenaient ses victimes . Seulement, pensa Harry en resserrant sa prise autour du corps frêle, il était totalement hors de question qu'il laisse un de ses semblables, un Démon tout comme lui, dans les mains de ces Humains sans avoir eu droit à un procès équitable à Outremonde… Question de principe. Si jamais il avait la bêtise de leur avouer qu'il tenait le dernier des Shinigami entre ses bras…

- Je t'en pose des questions, moi ? Répondit Harry d'un ton fort peu diplomatique et quelque peu suicidaire aux vues du nombre d'armes anti-Démons braquées sur son front et sa nuque.

- Espèce de sale petit… Cracha une femme brune, qu'Harry reconnu comme étant Bellatrix Lestranges, en portant son doigt sur la gâchette de son revolver.

- Assez, Bella, intervint Jedusor, la coupant dans son élan de fureur vengeresse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Potter ? Continua la femme avec une sorte de colère glacée.

Son imperméable noir bruissait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait en direction du Démon.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. Sérieusement, ajouta-t-il tandis que la femme le foudroyait du regard.

- Assez, Bella, répéta une nouvelle fois Jedusor, d'un ton un peu plus sec cette fois.

La menace était sous-jacente. Pour l'avoir déjà vu abattre sans sommation plusieurs de ses propres hommes , Harry savait que Jedusor ne s'embarrassait pas de ceux qui osaient remettre ses ordres en question… Bella le savait également, mais pendant quelques secondes, elle sembla estimer que la mort était une contrepartie plus que raisonnable pour l'immense plaisir qu'elle aurait à expédier l'Incube six pieds sous terre. Mais elle finit par abdiquer, et dans un dernier rictus dépité, elle abaissa son arme.

- Pour la dernière fois, Potter, interrogea Jedusor. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- N'ai-je pas le droit d'accorder une petite visite de courtoisie à mes anciens camarades ? Rétorqua Harry, en appuyant ses dires d'un petit clin d'œil moqueur. Après tout… Nous sommes censés être à nouveau alliés maintenant, non ?

- D'accord, dit alors brusquement Jedusor. Cela ne nous mènera nulle part. Bella, torture-le.

- Quoi ? S'étonna l'intéressée.

- Quoi ? Paniqua Harry, en se souvenant des talents de Bellatrix en la matière.

- Tu m'as bien entendu, confirma tranquillement Jedusor. Alors, vas-y.

- Mais je ne peux pas… le « torturer », protesta Bellatrix d'un ton incertain. C'est… Enfin, c'était l'un des nôtres !

- Comme tu le dis très bien toi-même, trancha sèchement Jedusor. _C'était _l'un des nôtres… Avant qu'il nous trahisse, et passe dans l'autre camp.

- Mais c'est du passé tout ça maintenant, tenta Harry dans un effort désespéré. Hein ?

Pour toute réponse, Bellatrix lui tira dans le genou droit. Harry s'écroula, le Semi-Shinigami toujours dans les bras.

- Arghl ! Saloperie ! Pesta-t-il sous l'effet de la douleur fulgurante qui pulsa dans chacune parcelle de son corps.

- A ta place j'essaierais d'être plus poli, dit Jedusor avec sévérité. Sinon, je te demanderais à cette chère Bella de viser un peu plus haut la prochaine fois…

- Sérieusement ? Haleta Harry. Tu te fiches de moi là, j'espère ? Tu me plantes une putain de balle en argent dans la jambe et tu voudrais que je disserte en proses ?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'une vermine de Démon de seconde classe comme toi, contre-attaqua Jedusor, fait avec un Humain dans les bras ?

Humain ? Le sort de Nott, comprit soudainement Harry, en scellant les pouvoirs de Shinigami du Semi-Démon, devait perturber les sens des Chasseurs. Ils ne devaient réussir à percevoir, après cela, que l'aura humaine du petit blond, qui, après tout, l'était à moitié.

Ils n'étaient donc pas au courant... C'était une bonne chose. Harry se promit d'aller embrasser dès son retour Alastor Maugrey, le chef des services de contre-espionnage d'Outremonde, pour avoir réussi à garder secret le fait que les Shinigami n'avaient pas totalement disparu. Sauf que, s'ils croyaient que Drago Malfoy était Humain… C'était donc lui, Harry, qui violait le Traité, en osant le toucher. Sans compter que, pour ne rien arranger, l'adolescent était inconscient… Il devait apparaitre à leurs yeux comme une innocente petite victime. Autrement dit, les Chasseurs pouvaient très bien décider de découper consciencieusement Harry en petits morceaux, ils étaient dans leur bon droit. Au regard du Traité, en tout cas.

Mauvais, se dit-il en remontant inconsciemment ses lunettes du bout de son majeur. Très mauvais. Il fallait absolument qu'il décampe d'ici au plus vite.

- Harry ?

Ce dernier sursauta. Voilà des siècles –littéralement, que Jedusor ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom… Il avait perdu l'habitude.

- Oui ?

- Tu me montres ton majeur encore une fois et je te l'arrache d'un coup de dents, compris ?

L'Incube prit une grande inspiration et lui adressa un sourire charmeur parfaitement déplacé aux vues des circonstances.

- Il fut une époque où ce majeur ne te gênait pas… Bien au contraire.

Jedusor tiqua presque imperceptiblement, mais ne répondit rien. Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis les visages de quelques Chasseurs brunirent à vue d'œil, horriblement gênés, tandis qu'ils comprenaient le sous-entendu.

Mortifiée –semble-t-il, Bellatrix s'approcha de lui au pas de course, prit son arme anti-Démon fermement par le canon, puis envoya un coup de crosse en plein dans la figure de l'Incube.

Une giclée rouge vola dans les airs tandis que son ancien collègue partait en arrière, lâchant le corps inerte du Semi-Shinigami, qui roula sur le côté. Son nez et son arcade sourcilière éclatée pissaient un sang sombre qui dégoulinait sur son visage et sa chemise.

- Putain ! Ça fait mal, merde ! Dit Harry, d'une voix devenue très nasillarde.

Sans se laisser attendrir, Bella lui assena un nouveau coup de crosse, visant cette fois la mâchoire.

Harry tituba, les mains sur le visage, la lèvre fendue déversant encore un flot de sang sur sa chemise. Un autre coup. Il eut cette fois l'impression que sa mâchoire venait d'exploser. Harry chancela, sentant alors ses jambes se replier sous lui comme des échasses en papier. A genoux sur le sol, il essaya de renifler pour dégager le sang de ses narines et grimaça.

- Merde ! Répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, en se relevant péniblement.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini, ces jérémiades ? L'intima Jedusor d'un ton agacé. Allez, ordonna-t-il à deux de ses hommes en désignant Harry d'un signe de tête. Vous deux, emmenez-moi _ça _dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur d'Harry, celui-ci réagit.

Il gardait en permanence sur lui –surtout depuis qu'on avait décidé de lui retirer la plupart de ses pouvoirs, dans la poche arrière de son jean, son ancien arme, datant de l'époque où il était encore un Chasseur. Bon d'accord, il s'agissait d'une arme anti-Démon, elle n'avait aucun effet sur les Humains… normaux. Les Chasseurs, eux, ayant en quelques sorte du sang démoniaque dans les veines, s'en trouvaient affectés pas autant que des Démons néanmoins : ces armes ne pouvaient pas les tuer. Mais dans la situation présente, les blesser lui suffisait amplement.

Il s'agissait d'une tige télescopique –en argent bien entendu, montée sur ressort un bâton en fer d'une dizaine de centimètres avec un bouton noir à sa base. Quand on pressait le bouton, le bâton devenait une canne d'un mètre de long, aussi dure et implacable qu'une batte de base-ball.

Harry pivota sur ses talons d'un geste étonnamment vif pour quelqu'un d'aussi amoché, en dégainant son arme, sans prêter attention au grésiment de chair brûlée que produisit sa main quand elle toucha la surface en argent, pressa le bouton et frappa de toutes ses forces.

- ATTENTION ! Hurla une voix.

Il atteignit McNair sur le côté du visage avec un _PLONK !_creux. Il s'effondra instantanément. Dans le même mouvement, Harry se tourna comme une ballerine vers Rosier qui sortait déjà son arme. Il le frappa une fois au visage, une fois à la gorge, lui écrasant le larynx à la volée. Rosier tomba en silence, la mâchoire éclatée, son larynx brisé enflant à vue d'œil, lui comprimant les voies respiratoires.

Puis, il se tourna vers Jedusor, lui adressant un rapide sourire cruel et satisfait… Avant de pivoter une nouvelle fois sur ses talons, se déplaçant à une vitesse extraordinaire pour un Démon ayant une balle en argent dans la jambe, attrapa Drago Malfoy, toujours étendu sans connaissance sur le sol, et partit en courant.

Il ne pouvait pas transplaner… Plus maintenant qu'il avait cette putain de balle en argent dans le corps. A l'époque où il était encore Humain, il se souvenait avoir eu une attirance et une préférence particulières pour les bijoux en argent. Par la suite, quand il devint Chasseur, il avait dû se résoudre à ne plus en porter, puisque ce métal avait la particularité d'affaiblir de façon spectaculaire ses pouvoirs. Maintenant qu'il était un Démon, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu autant apprécier ce poison. Il avait horriblement mal. Des sortes de décharges électriques traversaient en flots continus et réguliers sa jambe, comme lacérée de part en part des éclats de verre. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important : si dans un peu moins de deux heures, se rappela-t-il avec horreur, il n'avait toujours pas extrait la balle, il mourrait… Après avoir vomit, craché, tout son sang.

Il fallait donc qu'il réussisse à foutre le camp d'ici, avec une armée de Chasseurs à ses trousses, blessé et sans plus la moindre parcelle de pouvoirs… Il n'avait autant dire aucune chance, mais il concentra toute sa volonté sur ce projet : sortir de cet endroit, trouver une voiture, conduire jusqu'à la frontière –qui séparait Assiah, le monde des Humains, d'Outremonde, puis trouver un guérisseur…

_Je peux y arriver, je peux y arriver, je peux y arriver, je peux y arriver_, se répéta intérieurement Harry, à la manière d'un mantra.

Il poussa la lourde porte –en argent bien sûr, pour changer, qui les séparait de l'extérieur, malgré les terribles brûlures que cela infligea à ses mains, et jaillit à l'air libre.

La rue était noir de monde : voitures, touristes… Il y avait des Humains _partout_. Parfait. Les Chasseurs n'oseront jamais tirer dans une telle foule.

Tout en courant, il reporta le poids de Drago Malfoy sur son autre bras, puis déchira un morceau de sa chemise, pour enrouler la longue bande de tissu autour de sa main droite, en guise de protection. Ainsi, il pourra de nouveau dégainer son arme anti-Démon la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait des Chasseurs –ce qui sans doute ne saurait tarder, sans craindre de finir par la lâcher sous le coup de la douleur.

L'endroit regorgeait de monde, si bien que personne ne remarqua le brun échevelé, aux vêtements déchirés et tâchés de sang, prenant soin de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe droite, ni le petit blond évanoui, à la figure sale et égratignée, qu'il tenait dans les bras. Plutôt étrange d'ailleurs… Mais après tout, les Humains normaux n'étaient pas censés être capables de voir les Démons comme eux.

Sa longue canne en argent discrètement plaquée le long de son corps, il sauta sur la chaussée à la recherche de…

Le klaxon d'un taxi déchira l'air tandis que le chauffeur pilait pour éviter Harry. Ainsi donc, ce type arrivait à le voir ? Sans doute un futur Chasseur… Se dit l'Incube en faisant volte-face, et abattit sa canne en argent dans le pare-brise, qui se brisa, obligeant le chauffeur à s'arrêter.

- Dehors ! DEHORS ! _VITE !_

D'un geste violent, il expédia le chauffeur de taxi terrifié hors de son véhicule par la portière du passager. Puis, il jeta le Semi-Shinigami comme un vulgaire de sac de linge sale sur la banquette arrière, juste au moment où le premier Chasseur apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Harry écrasa l'accélérateur, et disparut dans un crissement de pneus.

Derrière lui, deux voitures noires, arborant sur les portières l'emblème de l'Ordre, le prirent en chasse.

Harry sursauta en sentant deux mains pâles et fines s'enrouler autour de son cou et serrer. Serrer.

Merde, il l'avait oublié celui-là, se dit-il, tandis qu'il commençait à suffoquer, en croisant les yeux gris orage dans le reflet du rétroviseur de son agresseur, à présent parfaitement réveillé.

Le sort de Theodore ne devait plus faire effet…

* * *

Voilà voilou ! Et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5... Voir peut-être avant, qui sait ? N'oubliez pas : les reviews m'inspirent ^^.


End file.
